Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency
Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency is a 2019 Korean drama about an ordinary blacksmith who suddenly becomes the king. In order to marry the woman he loves, he needs help from the Flower Crew, a marriage agency. Synopsis Before Lee Soo (Seo Ji-Hoon) became a king, he was an ordinary blacksmith in the countryside. His life suddenly changed at the age of 23. This was when Lee Soo became the King of Joseon. Meanwhile, Lee Soo's first love is Gae-Ddong (Kong Seung-Yeon). He loved her before he took the throne. King Lee Soo wants to marry Gae-Ddong, but, because of her humble background, it is virtually impossible. To marry Gae-Ddong, Lee Soo hires the Flower Crew Matchmaking Agency. The agency consists of 3 handsome men: Ma Hoon (Kim Min-Jae), Do Joon (Byeon Woo-Seok) and Ko Young-Soo (Park Ji-Hoon) and they are the best matchmaking agency in Joseon. King Lee Soo asks the Flower Crew to make Gae-Ddong a noble woman.https://trakt.tv/shows/flower-crew-joseon-marriage-agency Cast Main Characters= *Kim Min Jae as Ma Hoon **Choi Seung Hoon as Young Ma Hoon (Ep.1, 4) *Gong Seung Yeon as Gae Ddong **Lee Go Eun as Young Gae Ddong (Ep. 1, 3, 6) *Seo Ji Hoon as Lee Soo / Kim Soo *Park Ji Hoon as Go Young Soo *Byun Woo Suk as Do Joon *Go Won Hee as Kang Ji Hwa |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Ho San as Ma Bong Deok, Ma Hoon's father, the Chief State Councillor *Jung Jae Sung as Kang Mong Goo, a Second State Councillor *Kwon So Hyun as Daebi/Queen Dowager *Lee Yoon Gun as Moon Seok, Lee Soo's father, the Commander of the Royal Guard *Jung Eui Jae as Hyun, Bong Deok's right-hand man *Jang Yoo Sang as Kang / Pal Poon, Gae Ddong's older brother **Park Sang Hoon as Young Kang (Ep.3, 6) *Park Bo Mi as Chun Shim, Ji Hwa's maid *Ha Hoe Jung as Eunuch Jang, Lee Soo's eunuch *Kim Hye Ji as Seom Seom *Ahn Sang Tae as "The Rogue" |-| Guest Roles= *Jung Yoon Suk as Young Ma Joon (Ep. 1, 4) *Ahn Se Ha as a peddler (Ep.1) *Go Soo as the crown prince (Ep. 1) *Jo Sung Ha as the king (Ep. 1-2) *Jang Soo Won as Jang In Sung, a matchmaking client (Ep. 1) *Park Soo Ah as Lee Eun Young (Ep. 1) *Lee Soo Ji as a matchmaking client (Ep. 1) *Woo Hyun as a doctor (Ep.1) *Jo Hye Ryun as an inn owner (Ep. 2) *Ji Il Joo as Lee Hyung Gyu, a matchmaking client (Ep. 3-6) *Seo Gyung Hwa as Lee Hyung Gyu's mother (Ep. 3-6) *Lee Yeon Du as Choi Ji Young, Lee Hyung Gyu's lover (Ep. 3-4, 6) *Kim Ji Hoon as a hunter (Ep.3-4) *Yun Hae Bin as a slave child (Ep. 3) *Soo Min as Seo Yoon, Ji Hwa's cousin (Ep. 4-5) *Son Chang Min (Ep.5-6) *Choi Jin Hyuk (Ep.5) Soundtrack Main Article: Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Moment at Eighteen" and will be followed by "Chief of Staff 2" on November 11, 2019.http://asianwiki.com/Flower_Crew:_Joseon_Marriage_Agency *The drama was based on the novel "Kkotpadang: Joseonhondamgongjakso" by Kim Yi-Rang (published on September 22, 2014 by PubPle). *First script reading took place in April 2019 at JTBC building in Sangam, Seoul, South Korea. Gallery Joseon Marriage Agency.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:JTBC Category:Viki Category:Historical Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Political